Take Two
by AroVolturi
Summary: 67 years after Edward left Bella has been changed, has a new mate, a new coven and a past that is anything but pleasant. Not only does Bella have a new mate, so does Edward!. What happens when they meet up again?. Rated T. WARNING: may not be ExB
1. Chapter 1

"_You … don't… want me?"_

"_No." _

_With that; he was gone._

I shuddered at the memory that occurred 67 years ago. He left so that I could have a 'happy human life' I scoffed at the thought. I was anything but human; on the same day that _he_ left me in the woods I was changed. I was just sitting in our meadow, crying over my lost love when some lone vampire walked out of the forest. I just looked up, saw who it was and continued to cry. I think the vampire was scared that he had crossed a mental patient. He looked at me and said in a silky voice "Do you know what I am?" I nodded "You're a vampire. Don't worry your meal isn't going to be difficult and run away. You can kill me, I don't care. My life, my love is gone." He seemed intrigued by my calmness so he asked "What happened to you?" Suddenly, I found myself pouring out my life story to this strange vampire. He looked at me at the end of my rant and said "Interesting story. I must say that was amusing, dinner and entertainment but now, I am hungry." He bent down, bit into my neck and began to feed. He would have killed me if not the werewolves had come. They tore him off my limp form and killed him. They probably thought I was dead; to this day I'm not sure why they didn't finish the job. I suffered for three days alone. I ran to the Cullen house, took a shower got a fresh change of clothes and for the first time I looked into a mirror.

I gasped. The girl in the mirror looked stunning. She had all the right curves in all the right places, full breasts, a perfectly straight aristocratic nose, high cheekbones which were sharper and as defined as arrowheads, an angular jaw line, a high forehead, skin that was blemish free and lips which were a red to an extreme degree. Her mahogany hair was lush and had dried into elegant curls which cascaded down the length of her back. I took a minute for it to sink in the girl in the mirror was me. I was prettier then Rosalie Hale and Heidi Volturi put together. At a second glace I started, I had hunted on a grizzly bear on my way to the house and my eyes were already gold but I didn't think much of it. I took one last glance around and left Forks. Over the next 4 years I perfected my control over my powers. I was elemental; my eyes turned green when I was using the earth, white with the wind, red with fire and blue with water. I was also now immune to any vampire special ability; physical or mental.

Aro had of course tried to recruit me once he heard of my powers but I refused. He wouldn't take no for an answer; he sent 8 of his most skilled guard to capture me. It was a hard struggle and I had been bitten all over my arms and neck but I had managed to fight them off. That's when Deven, Jayden and Kent found me; severely injured with the burning guards around me. They quickly accepted me into the coven, became vegetarians and Deven became my mate. Deven and Kent were brothers changed 34 years before I did and Jayden was really old (in vampire years). All of them were changed at 19. The boys treated me like their sister and when I told them everything about my past, yes I do mean everything, they became my overprotective brothers. They never mentioned the hundreds of scars on my neck, arms, legs and torso which put Jaspers injuries to shame. We all dressed in very Victorian clothes and accessories. Not only because the colors suited out skin but because I was in love with all the Victorian styles; architecture, clothing anything. On top of that, Jayden was born in the Victorian age. Jayden always wore black and purple, Deven always wore black and forest green, Kent wore black and blue and I wore black and red. Something I had left behind was my klutziness, thank god, so now all my shoes had nothing less then a 4 inch heel.

Not a day went by when I didn't think about Edward I loved him with everything I had and he broke my heart. But I subconsciously knew that if I ever met him I would be tempted to go to him but I wouldn't. It takes years to build up trust and Edward lost mine. I loved Edward but Deven was my savior in my time of need. I was sitting on my bed wallowing in my thoughts when a pair of pale hands snaked around my waist and cold lips kissed my head. I turned around so that Deven could kiss my lips. Once we had broken apart he said "My love, do you want to join us hunting" I smiled, "Of course I do, what a silly question! Give me a minute to get ready." "O.K" I grinned "Sweetie that means you need to let go of me." He smiled gave me another kiss and got up. He followed me to the bathroom and watched as I put on eyeliner. Being a vampire, nothing else was needed. As I elegantly pinned my mahogany curls I said to Deven "Can you go get my corset dress with the black and red print? Also get my elbow length black satin evening gloves and the black beaded necklace I always wear with that outfit. **(Picture of dress and necklace on profile)**" He nodded and was back a second later with the clothes. I put on the necklace, gloves and dress and let Deven tie the corset part of it; his fingers lingering a second longer then needed on the ribbon at the top. When he was done I gave him a kiss, tongues and all. He looked dazed as I walked to my closet and got on my knee high black combat boots; thanks to my vampire speed, it didn't take half as long as it should have to lace them.

I ran down the stairs and met my brothers at the entrance to our, you guessed it, huge Victorian house. We had moved back to Forks and would be going to school on Monday. We had the whole weekend to have fun though and couldn't help but let a Cheshire cat grin cover my features as I saw my brothers. They looked amazing and the last time a human saw them the poor girl couldn't stop staring so when they cleared their throats she blushed a darker red then I used to. Deven, Kent and Jayden were all extremely good looking even by vampire standards. Bulk wise Deven and Jayden were and average vampire size but Kent was like our Emmet, he was huge. Mix in his size and attire and he made for one sinister looking vampire until you got to know him. Deven could see the past and Jayden had no special powers and we saw him as our brother not father despite his age. I smiled "Ready to go?" they nodded and we began to run.


	2. Chapter 2

**O.K, I wrote in chapter one that Jayden has no powers, I lied. He can turn off a vampire's special ability permanently at will.**

_**

* * *

**_

EPOV

"_You … don't… want me?"_

"_No." _

_With that; he was gone._

All I could do was hope that Bella had taken my words to heart; that she had moved on, had a family and then died; 67 years had past after all. I thought about her every day, she was so sweet, so innocent. I knew that my whole family had been affected by my decision to leave. For the first few years Rosalie was quieter, Emmet didn't laugh, Jasper just sat in a corner to read, Alice stopped shopping like a maniac, Carlisle spent more time at the hospital, Esme spent her time cleaning even though there was not a spec of dust in the house and I stopped playing piano. I fell into a depression which I snapped out of 20 years after leaving Bella. I met a new singer who had fallen in love with me, Eve. She smelt like roses and everyone teased me that I had a thing for people who smelt floral. When I told her what I was she still insisted on being with me and this time I changed her. I didn't want to pass up the opportunities to be happy and I didn't want to be responsible for breaking another girl's heart. I sat with Eve for the three days of her transformation and all I saw in her crimson eyes as she awoke as a vampire was love and adoration. Everyone adopted Eve to the family really well and began to act like their old selves. Eve had ramrod straight waist length black hair and her eyes used to be the same brown as Bella; now they were topaz like any vegetarian vampire.

I was lying down on my bed; I replaced the couch once I changed Eve, reminiscing about the old days when Eve moved from her spot next to me to kiss me. I heard Esme call us and she stopped, stood up, grabbed my wrist and heaved me off the bed. She smiled "Come the family wants us in the living room." When we reached, Alice said, "So you all know that today in Saturday and we start Forks High School Monday right?" We nodded "Do you all remember what our story is?" We nodded again "Well I'm repeating it anyways. Jasper and Rosalie are Hale's, Edward and I are Cullen's and Emmet and Eve are Donavon's. We have all been adopted by Carlisle and Esme; our loving parents." We all nodded for what I hoped was the last time; I was beginning to feel like a bauble head. "Also we're all going family hunting in 15min. Eve, come, I'll dress you up." Eve jumped up and ran to Alice. Unlike Bella, she loved to play dress-up-Eve with Alice.

Later Alice came down the stairs pulling Eve in tow. Eve was wearing a pink t-shirt **(Picture on profile)**, black skinny jeans and 2 inch heels that Alice somehow got in a color matching the shirt. She was wearing the gold heart locket I had gotten her for our 40 year anniversary and she had her hair down with a pink hair band. She looked adorable. I ran forwards to grab her into a hug and whispered into her ear "I love you." She kissed me on the check and answered without a moment's hesitation "I love you too." Emmet cleared his throat and we broke apart to see the whole family waiting. We mumbled apologizes and Carlisle said "Not a problem. Come on gang." And he ran out the door, the rest of us following.

BPOV

We were hunting for about an hour when I kissed Deven and said "You guys stay right here, I'll be back in 5min, I smell a lynx about a mile down and you all know how much I love them." Kent being the joker of the family said "More then Deven." I knew were this was heading so I said "Yup!" When Deven looked at me, clearly mortified that I picked food over him I burst out laughing "Deven baby I was joking! I love you _WAY _more than a silly lynx!" We all had a good laugh and I took off into the woods.

* * *

**HEHEHE CLIFFY!! I'll update when i have 10 reviews and i promise the next chapter will be way longer so...REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

We had been hunting when we crossed the trail of other vampires. Carlisle thought we

should go introduce ourselves and we agreed. As we neared we saw three male vampires

who were sitting around the burning bodies of some animals. I wonder if they'll go to

school because they are vegetarians. They were talking and laughing amongst them and

completely ignored us until Carlisle said "Ah I see you are vegetarians like us, lovely."

They looked up to see who was speaking and immediately tensed when they saw our

coven but Carlisle continued "We are the-" He was cut off by a voice that I swear

belonged to an angel said out of the forest "Deven the stupid newborns bit me!" The

vampire turned around and said "You got attacked!? How many? Did you burn the

remains?" the voice screamed back "2 and ya I burned the bodies. what do I look like to

you stupid? Between the newborn attacks and the Volturi you would think I know how

do deal with vampires!" We were all shock at her words. Newborns? Volturi? What had

this girl done? Who was she? We all stared at the spot were the voice came from and my

dead heart constricted when I saw who it was.

My Bella, sorry, Bella came out of the forest holding her forearm right above evening

gloves. When I saw her I heard the intake of breath from everyone in the family. There

were no words to express how gorgeous she was even in her Victorian attire. In fact it

only enhanced her beauty because the tight fitting corset showed of her slim figure and,

er, _large_ breasts. The slight gust of wind blew and she sniffed the air; shock, anger and

disbelief covered her features. She hissed her voice dripping venom "Edward Cullen" I'm

not sure what happened but one moment she was just staring at us and the next she had a

snarl rumbling deep in her throat. Her face was distorted and malignant with menace so

prodigious was her snarl. The big vampire and the other un-named one grabbed her by

her wrists as she attempted to pounce "BellaBellaBella.." The big one kept saying

"Relax! He deserves in but just hear him out." She was having none of it as she struggled

against the death-grip the boys had on her arms. I was scared and so was the family; mine

and hers

BPOV

There he was, standing in front of me for the first 67 years; he had some girl standing by

his side clutching his arm. He moved on. I couldn't blame him or I'd be a hypocrite, I had

Deven after all but I still couldn't help but feel jealous. _He _broke _My _heart after all, he

left me alone… something inside me snapped at the sight and I lunged at him. Kent and

Jayden grabbed and Kent told me to 'hear them out' was he crazy! They didn't expect to

come waltzing into my undead life and that I would welcome them with open arms. I

tried to get away from my brothers and when that didn't work my eyes turned stark

white.

The wind began to pick up and I made a cyclone that started to tear down everything in

its path. Kent screamed "Bella stop!" but I wouldn't, I couldn't; 67 years of anger, distain

was pouring out. My eyes became blue as rain and thunder joined the cyclone. Jayden

screamed "Cullen's get out of here!" I look up to see them horrified at what was

unfolding in front of them. I was strong and dangerous and I intended for them to see

that. Alice screeched "I'm not leaving without my sister! We're not going anywhere!"

She seemed to realize her mistake right after she said those words. I only became more

infuriated "MY SISTER!? You're not my sister! If you were my sister that would mean

we were family and families don't abandon one another! They're my family now!" I

jerked my head towards my brothers who were clinging to my arms. I could have easily

used my powers against them to let go but I wouldn't hurt my family. My anger for

Edward wasn't as great as my love for my family; Edward wasn't worth hurting my

brothers for. I could tell Alice was hurt by my tone and words but she didn't move. My

eyes turned green as I caused earth quakes Jayden yelled over the torrent of wind "Deven

do something!"

He stood in front of my and tried to calm me down but he failed my eyes turned red and

being my mate he knew what that meant; fire was next. He did the first thing he could

think of that would calm me down; he kissed me. The second our lips touched the wind,

rain and earth returned to normal. Kent and Jayden let go of my arms realizing my temper

tantrum was over. I wrapped my arms around Devens neck and said "I'm so sorry." And I

kissed him again. I heard a growl from the Cullen's and I snapped my fingers. A twig

near Edwards's feet lit of fire. He yelped and jumped about five feet into the air. My

family and I burst out laughing.

EPOV

I could tell my family was also trying not to laugh. As soon as Carlisle composed himself

he said "Well Bella it seems we have a lot of catching up to do. May we speak to you and

have a civil conversation? Its been 67 years after all…"

* * *

**O.K 20 reviews until the next update. Also, does anyone have any suggestions or preferences on what happens when Bella goes to the Cullen's to talk? Just you're your questions, comments and concerns and I will take them into consideration when writing the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I don't really know what answer I would have preferred no or yes but Bella made my

decision. At Carlisle's offer her eyes turned a flat onyx, a dead look came into her eyes

and she said "No. I don't think so." She turned around with the male vampires following

when Alice did something that even I wouldn't do after her previous display of

aggression just moments ago; she grabbed her arm and cooed "Bella! Please? Just come

to our house, to talk, I missed you! If you won't let me be your sister-" her voice wavered

"-can I at least be your friend?"

The big vampire nudged her in the ribs, hard and she turned to him "Kent if you elbow

me again we will have a repeat of the Canada incident." Her coven started laughing as

Kent or whatever his name is took a huge step backwards; over-dramatizing the action. I

felt like we were clearly missing out on some inside joke and I couldn't help but ask

"Canada incident?" The second I spoke she stopped laughing and hissed. Jasper noticed

and hastily repeated "What happened in Canada?" When she turned to answer I realized

something; she was so angry with me that just the sound of my voice infuriated her. Were

as when she was a human her heart picked up speed at the sound of my voice now my

voice made her hostile. Then and there I decided that I wouldn't speak to her unless

absolutely necessary or when spoken directly too. When I broke out of my little 'trance'

Bella was saying "-And because he poked me so hard and I was in a really bad mood that

day I ripped his whole arm off and threw it across Lake Ontario! He had to go swim out

and get it with only one arm; I must admit it was funny to watch…" Jasper, Alice,

Rosalie and Emmet were on the floor laughing like loons, Kent looked sheepish and the

other two vampires were hysterical. Even Eve and I couldn't help but grin.

"Anyways" she continued with enthusiasm, although, I noted, the enthusiasm was forced;

I'm sure the others noticed but chose not to say anything, appreciating the effort "Alice,

to be friends I can agree. Lead the way to your house!" With that, we all took off running.

BPOV

I'm not sure what made me do it, I said yes!? Two minutes later I was standing in front of

the Cullen's old home. They opened the door, let us in, went to the living room and Esme

motioned for us to sit down. Kent and Jayden sat down gracefully while Deven sat down

slowly. I stayed standing and Deven stood and whispered in my ear so quietly that an

average vampire wouldn't hear but with my enhanced senses I did "Bells sit. I promise, I

won't let them do anything to you even if you could take them all on by yourself. We can

leave if things get too intense." I frowned but obliged. Unlike the other couples, when I

sat in his lap I didn't relax and snuggle into his chest I sat tense and alert, ready to attack

or bolt if needed. Years of Volturi and newborn attack had honed my senses so now they

were all way above average.

"So." I said monotone, my voice void of any emotion "What do you want to know?" The

Cullen's seemed confused at my voice and posture but Carlisle being the diplomat that he

is said "Clearly you don't want to any small talk so let's get down to business. What

happened to you when we left? Who changed you?" I took a deep breath and told them

about the lone vampire, our conversation and how he changed me "I woke up after three

days of pain not looking into the eyes of my angel, you Edward, like I had always

dreamed of but instead I woke up looking out at the world with fate had made my hell."

They were stunned at my story and Jasper said "I know this may not be the right time but

I have been dying to ask you, were all the bites from?"

I grimaced. "What you see on me now is nothing." I pulled off my gloves exposing the

rest of my arm which was also bite covered. I then took off my necklace so that you

could better see my neck in the same state. They looked beyond horrified when I said

"The bites are on my legs and torso too." Jasper was the most appalled knowing firsthand

how much the bites hurt as he said "But who gave them too you?" I shrugged "The

Volturi know how strong I am, they wanted me too join and when I refused Aro got mad.

He wouldn't take no for an answer. He told any vampires that he would have executed

for angering the Volturi in any way, shape or form that if they killed me he would let

them go free. His theory was that if he couldn't have me nobody could. Caius also

thought the same thing so he put a price on my head. Random vampires created newborn

armies for the sole purpose of killing me. I killed them. Also, when the regular vampires

failed to kill me Aro sent trained guards. They were a little more difficult to dispose of."

Next it was Alice's turn she asked "How did you and Deven meet?"

I grinned and gave Deven a quick peck on the lips. I stared into his eyes and still looking

at him I addressed the room in general. "Well, it's a funny story really. There I was,

sitting with eight burning Volturi guards around me when these three vampires steep out

of the shadows. They just stood there staring at the scene before them when Deven asked

'How old are you?' I was in a crabby mood having just been attacked and bitten, again so

I replied 'If you stop looking at my boobs and looked at my face you could probably

guess'." Both covens exploded laughing as I continued "I swear if vampires could blush

he would have put my old blush to shame. They invited me to stay and our relationship

grew and grew until, well, here we are today."

Next came the person I was waiting the least to hear from, Edward. He looked me in the

eye and asked "Did you ever get over me?"

* * *

**I need your help, what should happen next? Also, 25 Reviews to next update...**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

"Edward, to be honest I never 'got over' you. You left me with anything but a _clean _

_break._ I cried over you for years, even with Deven. He never complained that I was so

bitter and melancholy because of another man. He was and is always so understanding,

companionate and caring. One day I told myself that I didn't deserve someone like him

and I had an epiphany; that's the same thing I said about you. The only reason Deven

didn't attack when he saw you is because he accepts that I'll do whatever my heart

desires and he'll stand by me even if it means it will break his heart. That's the main

difference between you and him. If a boy even looked at me when I was dating you, you

would become extremely protective, jealous and overbearing. You would have the need

to flaunt that I was yours. Deven doesn't do that; he knows I'm his and that's good

enough.

Also, I trusted you. I gave you my life and you crushed me. I told you my deepest,

darkest secrets and you gave me nothing. I cried until there were no more tears to shed. I

know, I know, you left for my own good but trust is a one time thing. It builds between

individuals gradually and when the trust is broken you can't get it back. Deven

maintained my trust, you lost my trust it's as simple as that. Even if right now you were

to leave your girlfriend and ask me to come back to you I wouldn't, I couldn't. You broke

me and Deven picked up the pieces. I loved you and now I love Deven he's not only my

friend, he's my savior and I plan to spend eternity with him." Jayden and Kent looked at

me like I had grown another head. The Cullen's may not have noticed but they did, this

was the first time I had publically declared my love for their brother. Esme, Alice and

Rosalie were speechless. Emmett looked torn between agreeing with me or Edward and

Jasper looked frustrated that he couldn't tell what me or my family were feeling. Edward

just had a blank look on his face.

Devens reaction was by far the best. He had a look on his face as if deliberating

something and then he said "If you're willing to spend eternity with me-" He seemed

hesitant to continue and I couldn't help but become nervous and wonder why "-Will you

marry me?" You could have heard a pin drop. He slid out from under and went down on

none knee. He reached into his pocket and produced a beautiful engagement ring

**(Picture on profile)**. I could tell it was expensive and on a regular occasion I would have

complained but right now I couldn't care. He said "Isabelle Marie Swan, I Deven

Rawlins MacKay vow to love you and care for you for all eternity, will you marry me?" I

was shocked to say the least. I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded. He slid the ring

onto my finger and said "I love you" I kissed him with as much passion I could without

bordering 'get a room' and I said "I love you too." Kent and Jayden whooped, Carlisle

and Esme clapped and the Cullen's and Hale's whistled. Once I unglued myself from

Deven I said "Alice, will you be my bridesmaid?" I thought Alice was going to explode.

She crashed into me to gather me into a bone-crushing hug as she kept screaming

"YES!!"

Once released from her clutches I said "Well, I believe it is time for us to go, I'll see you

Monday!" With that I gave the Cullen's a farewell wave and ran back home with my

brothers. Me and Deven ran straight to our room to celebrate my recently accepted

proposal…

**

* * *

****35 Reviews until next update. SO, like I'm sorry this chapter was so short, I promise the next will be way longer it's just that, well, that ending is kinda suggestive and i really don't want to change my story rating by getting more, er, in depth. Also, PLEASE POST ANY IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!!**


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

Deven and I were just laying down, side by side, on our huge king sized bed when I heard

Kent yell "Deven, Bella get up! You two have officially made a new world record! You

were at it from Sunday morning; its Monday now! Its time for school. Geez just cause

vampires don't need to sleep it doesn't mean…" He trailed off as him and Jayden burst

out laughing Knowing that the longer we spent up in our room the more of a commotion

Kent would make I turned to Deven "I guess we should get dressed." I got up and walked

to my closet. I stood there contemplating what outfit to wear when I had an idea. Deven

was officially mine and Edward could do nothing about it. He was almost drooling when

he saw my outfit in comparison to his new mate Eve. She was such a goody two shoes.

All she was wearing was pink, pink, pink! _Shudder_. He would never leave her but I might

as well have some fun with my new look. He did have to hear what the whole male

school population was thinking after all… I wonder how much he can handle before he

explodes…

I took out my black and red layered dress **(Pic on profile) **and my black high heeled

knee-high boots which laced up the side **(Pic on profile) **and put them on. Deven seemed

to really want to show off his Victorian attire as he put on his forest green shirt with a

black vest and jacket **(Pic on profile). **With it he wore plain black pants and so he looked

extremely over dressed for school as was I and the rest of the family although he did look

quite dashing if I do say so my self. I applied eyeliner and went downstairs were the boys

were waiting. When Jayden saw me he pretended to have a heart attack and Deven said

"These are the times I'm glad that I can't read minds; what the boys are going to be

thinking will drive me mental." I grinned and said teasingly "I think you already are." He

kissed me and Jayden said "Whose car are we taking?" I paused and said "Come we can

take my baby." 'My baby' was actually a candy apple red Ferrari Enzo. The last human

that accidently scratched my car door was my first slip up as a vampire. It was in the

newspaper for weeks 'John Ray Missing!'… Ya, so you understand how protective I am

of my car. I knew that there was no way we were going to blend in so I figured I might as

well enjoy my cars. I got over my fear of going fast so much that now I was called the

'speed-daemon' of the family.

We pulled into the parking lot and everything seemed to have frozen. People stopped

talking to their peers, kids stopped dead in their tracks everyone turned to stare. I laughed

and said to Jayden, Kent and Deven "They're staring and they haven't even seen us yet."

They grinned stupidly but put on they're best poker faces as we stepped out of the car.

Everything snapped back into fast forward. Kids clustered together to gossip about us,

people gasped and when I stepped out of the front seat guys began to wolf whistle. I

ignored them as my family and I walked with extreme grace to the office. The secretary

stared at us until Kent cleared his throat and said "I'm Kent MacKay and that is my

brother Deven MacKey. That is Isabella Swan and that is Jayden Rodriguez." He said

motioning to each of us in turn. "We were all adopted by the same foster parents and

when they died we all just stayed together as siblings." We used that story at every school

and it always seemed to work. "We're here for our schedules."

When I looked down I noticed that we had the exact same schedule I smiled, Jayden and

his bribery… not that I'm complaining…

We went to our first class and heads turned to us. Somehow all Alice, Jasper, Eve and

Edward were in our English class. Alice nodded approvingly at my outfit and Edward

seemed to wince as the boys' thoughts filled his head. Eve was wearing a pink sundress

**(Pic on profile)** with white flats. The teacher, a male, looked at us and stopped staring at

me and said "Hello can you tell us about yourselves?" I said and vampire speed to my

brothers "This guy gives me the kreeps, I'll get us out of this class just follow my lead."

They nodded and I said "I'm Isabella but call me Bella. These are my brothers Kent,

Jayden and Deven. Deven is my boyfriend." He spluttered "Your brother is your

boyfriend?!" I sighed "No we're all adopted. Kent and Deven's parents were hit by a

drunk driver and Jayden was abandoned when he was 6." The boys looked sober and a

kid raised his hand. He asked "What about you parents." I made my bottom lip quiver

and a screeched "They were murder before my very eyes!" I pretended to cry and swept

out of the classroom dramatically, my brothers hot on my heels. The second we were out

we burst out laughing. Jayden bowed "Your finest performance yet." We decided to skip

class until lunch and we just hung around near my car.

The Cullen's came out of the building and walked towards us all of them were smiling.

There siblings had clearly told them the epic story…

**O.K people i really need your help. What should i make happen next? The wedding will be chaper 8 or 9 btw... 45 reviews until I update again.**


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

When a red Ferrari Enzo pulled into the parking lot a few cars down I didn't even need to

guess who was in it. The car clearly belonged to a vampire; the car clearly belonged to

Bella's coven. Rosalie was looking at the car longingly and I looked into her mind _Damb _

_that is one nice car. It's so clean and shiny I can see my reflection; hmm my hair looks _

_really good today. These are the times I wished I had been nicer to Bella; maybe she _

_would have let me drive it. Hey I wonder if Carlisle will let me buy one… _I left her mind,

pointless vain thoughts, nothing other then what was expected. If she thought Bella's car

was gorgeous it was nothing compared to Bella herself. What she walked or should I say

strutted out of the car, my jaw dropped along with the rest of the male population. I

looked into Alice's mind when I saw Bella's outfit _OH MY GOSH BELLA LOOKS _

_AMAZING!! Look at those shoes; I'm surprised she hasn't tripped. snicker. That outfit _

_does her justice; I guess she learned something from me after all, I'm so proud… _Typical

Alice, all she cares about is Bella's clothing. Jasper's thoughts are what broke me out of

my trance. _Edward, I know you can hear me, close your mouth, Eve is letting of a lot of _

_self-doubt and jealousy. _I quickly regained my composure and I saw that Eve looked

relived.

The guys thoughts began to swarm my mind a second later.

_My god the ass on her is well, W-O-W!_

_That dress looks stunning on her, but I personally think it would look better on my _

_bedroom floor._

I hissed and cracked my knuckles, this was torture, and those boys had no right to think

about Bella that way. She was not just another one of those trashy, trampy girls, she had

class, and you could see it in the way she held herself. Her gait was full of grace,

authority, pride and confidence. When Deven but his arm around her and she smiled at

him, her gaze filled with such a large amount of love **I** couldn't help but think: I thought

she was perfect she thought I was perfect too; until she found someone new. Now I'm

stuck here watching her I can't take this abuse, she's a vixen for putting me through this.

What does Deven have that I don't? But I answered my own question; He had her

adoration, I didn't. During my long life I've seen the best of love, the best of hate and I've

paid for every single word I've ever said. This time, in response to my words and actions

I don't have Bella.

Me, Eve, Jasper and Alice walked into class and we were greeted by the stares off all the

humans in the room. For once though, my family wasn't the focal point for gossip, it was

Bella. It turns out that they're even more interesting and exclusive then us; that's a first. I

sat down until class began and was again bombarded with the guy's thoughts. One in

particular stood out from the others

_Geez she has a body on her that models would sell their souls for…I'd sell my soul to be _

_able to get a little more, intimate with that body…_

I growled and grabbed the desk with my hand so hard that the wood gave way and a piece

of desk broke into my hand. I knew what had to be done; it was our number one rule:

Destroy the evidence. I quickly broke a bit more so now it looked like some kid who was

bored made a hole in his desk with scissors during class. When the door opened and

Deven, Kent, Jayden and Bella entered the room fell into an awed silence. The teacher

Mr.Nox glanced over the boys and stared and Bella, lust written all over his face; and I

could tell Bella saw it to. Mr.Nox and said "Hello can you tell us about yourselves?" I

heard Bella say at vampire speed "This guy gives me the kreeps, I'll get us out of this

class just follow my lead." Her brothers nodded and she said "I'm Isabella but call me

Bella. These are my brothers Kent, Jayden and Deven. Deven is my boyfriend." He

spluttered "Your brother is your boyfriend?!" She sighed "No we're all adopted. Kent

and Deven's parents were hit by a drunk driver and Jayden was abandoned when he was

6." The boys looked sober and a kid raised his hand. He asked "What about you parents."

She made my bottom lip quiver and screeched "They were murder before my very eyes!"

She pretended to cry and swept out of the classroom dramatically, her brothers hot on her

heels. The second they cleared the classroom me, Eve, Jasper and Alice were laughing

quietly in the back of the classroom while everyone else looked stunned. By lunch they

hadn't been to any of their classes. After we told Rosalie and Emmett about Bella's

performance e went out to the parking lot to find them. The MacKay's were hanging out

by their car and we began to walk towards them.

* * *

**So you said you wanted chapter 6 in EPOV so here it is;i hope u like it. remember post any suggestions, 53 reviews until update...**


End file.
